Well,that happened
by milesdog3
Summary: So Ikkito an Hikaru flashed into a book that took them to Highschool Dxd Ikkito: how the fuck are we gonna get outta this one ? Hikaru: I don't know. I just don't know. Me: on with the story!
1. Well this is weird

Hikaru&I were in my family library some of these books were older than my great great grand parents,Which since I was a generally curious person...animal...thing made me want to see what cool things they had to offer. One book in particular caught my eye, though the book was glowing a bright red color so who wouldn'notice.

"Hey, look at that Hikaru." I said as I pointed to the bright book.

"Cool." Hikaru said calmly walking towards the book.

She picked it up off the shelf and place it on the table making a huge cloud of dust rise making us both cough.I at this point had lost all interest in this book just as fast as it had come. Hikaru opened the book and I sat on the other side as I pulled a manga out of my pocket. It was Highschool Dxd, one of th best manga series other than Kannazuki no Miko of course.

I start reading and then all of a sudden the book brightened so much that it was now white. I felt like I was falling for some reason,but my eyes were closed and I refused to open them.

"Hey Ikkito open you're eyes !" I heard Hikaru calling to me.

"Why,is it bad?"I yelled since I could tell she was yelling I thought I should to.

"Just open you're Damn eyes!" She screamed.

I knew if she was cursing something was definitly wrong.I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ground just below us.I don't know why my first instinct was to look down.I reached my hand out to grab hers. We were going down stomach first in to the ground when I noticed that there were people not much older than us walking into a being "completely" special( emphasis on completely) I figured it was a highschool. I quickly reached over and grabbed her by her upper arm. Pulling her as close as possible ad then pulling her till she was on my back.

Then to slow the fall I puffed out my jacket. Which helped because now I was falling at a speed that wouldn't completely break my legs. So now I could turn so I "flew" us over to a abandoned looking part of the school. That is when I figured out where we were.

Highschool Dxd


	2. Introducing the crew

I_ didn't realize that last chapter was so short_.

The way I knew that it was Highschool Dxd was because I saw Issei using his sacred Gear,but this was no time for that excitement in me we were falling to our doom,well at least Hikaru was anyway.I tightened into a ball and made us fall faster and about fifty feet from the ground and opened my jacket again.

"Hey Hikaru, make sure to not move to much!" I screamed over the wind.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yelled Hikaru even though she didn't need to because she was right next to my ears.

When we landed we hit way softer than I thought we would. Like seriously(don't expect me to talk like that anymore) we didnt even land hard enough to break is where it gets landed hard enough to cause Rias,Akeno, Issei and the others run over to looks at me with her beautiful light green eyes and her crimson red hair.

But for some reason I was more concentrated on Akeno who's purple eyes stared at us kindly. This must be what it feels like when I hit on girl and make that exact same face she was making. Akeno and Rias reached out there hands and obviously I grabbed both and pulled myself up because I didn't want to choose plus Hikaru who they still hadn't notice because her face was in my back was to heavy for only one of them to just lift me and her up.

I placed her in a tree,which isn't weird cause she is a cat but they didn't know that so they looked at me with a wtf look.

"So,who are you? I haven't seen either of you before, trust me I would have definitely noticed."Said Issei looking like he wanted to say something else.

"Well,we just moved here and we decided to "drop" by,so yeah that's what happened."I said giggling at my corny joke I didn't mean to make.

Oh,well then let's introduce ourselves,I'm Rias..." she began.

"Gremory,Akeno Himejima,Issei Hyoudou,Koneko Toujou,and Yuuto Kiba."I cut her off and repeated the names off the top of my head.

"Well then I guess that's it then,we'll be on our way,...devils."I mumbled under my breath just loud enough for them to hear me,on purpose.

Wait, how did you know that? Said Issei grabbing my wrist.

I quickly pulled him around and slammed him into the ground.

"Ouch my bad guys, you shouldn't grab me from behind like that." I yelled wincing at how painful it looked.

"I just react like that when someone grabs me." I said feeling slightly less inclined to apologize since I didn't seriously hurt him.

"So,how did you know we were devils." Asked Akeno who's question I was eager to answer.

"I'm a werewolf/vampire hybrid so it's only natural you have a natural scent you and Rias in particular smell like flowers in a field."I said trying not to sound like I was bragging or to stupid.

"By the way I'm Ikkito Kusugawa and that cute girl over there is Hikaru Mizaki." I said pointing at a hazey unfocused Hikaru.

"Oh well let us introduce ourselves I'm Rias..." she started

"Gremory, Akeno Himejima,Issei Hyoudou,Koneko Toujou,and Yuuto Kiba." I continued saying all the names off the top of my head.

Now, I'll be on my way but this time Akeno grabbed me and I knew that because I felt a jolt of electricity through my body causing my tail and ears to come out and my eyes to change color. Since I had never changed with the sun directly on me it burned my eyes slightly but not enough to mention.

"Well what do we have here?" Said Akeno in a slightly seductive voice.

She lightly grabbed my tail and brushed It with her hand like you would a cats head. Which in term caused me to fall to the ground groaning not in pain though, in slight discomfort and pleasure.

Akeno looked like she was getting a bit excited about this whole rubbing my tail thing. Which didn't surprise me since she was a masochist and I didn't really care either.

Hikaru started groaning which gave me enough strength to get up because I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

After I got up Akeno let go of my tail and calmed herself. I walked up to Hikaru who in all the madness I hadn't notice that her ears and tail had come out also. I started twirling her swishing tail around my finger. I reached up to her ears and began to lightly rub them causing her to jump up.

Now that you're both awake we need to talk." Said Rias in a calmed voice arms still crossed over her chest.

"Ok!" I boomed way happier than I should have been.


	3. So Many Questions GAHH !

alright_ here we go again_ !

They walked us into the occult club room which didn't look half bad now that I was inside wasn't so bad.

"So what do you cute girls want from me and Hikaru." I said smirking at them as I sat on the couch crossing my legs.

Akeno just looked at me with a indecipherable look cause it was like a shut up and get out and a come and I just wanna kiss you look in her eyes.

I just turned my head like a confused puppy at her,and I guess that was her clue to come and hug me pushing my face into her breast which was really awkward but I wasn't complaining.

Hikaru shot a angry look at me which caused me to pry myself from her chest.

I then slowly got up and stood next to her with a sad look in my face.

"Now that that's over more to the point, how did you know what we were?" Said Rias coughing a if to give Akeno a hint to calm down.

"Oh that, we'll it's not that hard, people like you don't have a club like this unless you have a secret. You make a club that you know no-one without that same secret would join, once again not that hard." I said now purposely being an asshole.

"Ok, well what about you two youre a werewolf/vampire hybrid so what about her ?" Asked Akeno sounding relentless to hear the answer.

"Well she's my girlfriend and she is a cat, is that it ?" I continued nonchalantly.

There was a moment's pause and then Issei broke the silence in a screaming frenzy as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"How do you get all these hot girls to like you !" Screamed Issei who's head I was ready to make spin with a punch.

"I don't know it comes naturally like my voice, I can't help it they crowd and its really uncomfortable sometime but I don't complain cause I'm part dog and dogs don't complain about anything."I yelled back in his face

He let go of my shirt and stood up I could tell he was gonna pat my head so I just turned my head and sat back against the couch Hikaru finally came over and rested her arms on my head.

"What did you mean by"it comes naturally like you're voice"?" Asked an eagerly irritable Akeno.

"Exactly what I said, people are always complimenting me on how my voice is,though I don't see what the big deal is."

"Then give us an example of how good you're voice is." Said Issei testing my patience though I don't think he meant to, but he sounds really smug when he said that.

"What do you want to hear American music or Japanese music."

"American."said Rias with a small smile.

"Pop then I choose that but who I'll just name a few Maroon 5, Demi Lovato,Taylor Swift, Maybe Ke$ha or Hailey Williams."

Once again Rias answered "Hailey Williams."

"Okay I choose which song though."

I cleared my throat before just sing in the chorus and a little of the actual song.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky _

_are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now x3_

They just looked at me with open mouths,sorta.

"Is my point proven?"

"Very much so actually." Said Rias Issei and Akeno.

Good we're going then.I pulled out my iPhone 5C and checked my dad's number to see if it still worked in this dimension. It did. I pulled Hikaru in a almost kissing stance but I didn't kiss her yet though,but she looked like she wanted me to so I did but, not a significant kiss like oh my God never leave me just a peck.

I put her on my back and was about to take off when, What a surprise all of them wanted to know where I live.

"Ok fine let's get going. Ready to go home Hikaru ?" I pushed her up a little more on my back.

"Yeah I'm tired, but I'm sleeping in you're bed today."she sounded very happy.

But she lightly licked the back of my neck, it wasn't bad but it was normally the other way around.

I put her down to tie my Converse Vans. Akeno walked up behind me and and pressed her breasts onto my back and made me flinch.

**Oh man here we go prepare for a scene maybe a cat fight, no pun intended. God!**


	4. Poor Hikaru, But what a twist!

Here_ it goes enjoy_

I could feel her pushing me down. I tried to sit up but in that position I had no authority over what was happening behind me. I felt a tug at my sleeve and it was Akeno and what ever she was doing was pissing Hikaru off. To all you cat people out there you know what happened when you piss a cat off,Utter chaos.

I made one more attempt but this time it wasn't to stand it was to pick her up. I successfully managed to pick her up only piggyback though. All of this had made me remember we were going to my house.

"Who's going to my house everyone?" raised their hand.

"Ok, let's go then."

It was dark outside, I hadn't realized that we'd been in their so long. Now that I had thought about it where we were going it just felt right. Akeno was still on my back sleeping now though. I walked over to Hikaru and gave her a quick kiss before running off. I knew it, it was my house the one Hikaru and I first met in. I walked over and when I got to the front door I texted my dad.

_"Dad open the front door."_

"Ok."

I waited a few seconds before my dad opened the door. Of course.

"Ikkito what happened to Hikaru? Who is that on your back?" He asked smartly like this had happened before.

"Well first of all, my girlfriend is right there and second this is Akeno Himejima and she sleeping so be quiet please."

Well from that argument Akeno had woken up. She seemed hazy about what was going on. She sat up and kissed my cheek. She then tried to step down but I pulled her leg back up because she seemed like she would fall over .

I walked inside and told them to come in to. My house was large enough to have all of them stay here, which they did.

"Wow, you have a nice house." Said Issei open mouthed.

"Thanks, just don't drop you're jaw. You can go in the living room and sit or something, I think my mom is in there."

I walked upstairs and put her on the bed in my room. When I came in I was greeted by my mom who hugged me. We were all watching Spongebob when I reflected how the day went Akeno was totally cockblocking Hikaru all day, now that I thought about it I would have been made-out with her by now.

I hopped up from my seat "Where is Hikaru?"

"She said she was going outside." Said Issei pointing to the front door.

I ran out side a found her sitting on the stairs. I ran up behind her and tightly hugged her.

"Ikkito what are you doing?"Asked Hikaru frantically twisting her head.

"I love you."

I kissed her before she could get her last words out.

"We should go inside, it's cold out here." Hikaru was blushing but had her head down.

"Come on." I wrapped my arms around her and my ears and tail came out. My tail was wagging hers came out to it was swishing side to side.

When we came inside everyone was staring at my dad really hard like they were looking through a mask.

"Why 're you staring at my dad?" I asked turning my head slightly to the left.

"You're... Dad he's a...a...a dog." Stuttered Issei.

"Yeah, Doberman to be exact." I said wanting to slap him for being rude and stating the obvious.

They didn't notice when he opened the door. WTF, guys, come on.

"Hey guys come on let us show you your rooms." I called them to the stairs.

"Rias and Issei your room is right here, Rias you can sleep makes like you usually do if you want."I pointed to the room 2 doors down feeling like laughing but I could do that later.

"Yuuto and Koneko yours is across from you two. There's bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Akeno is in me and Hikaru's room. In the bed though." I put my hands behind my head and walked off to take a shower.

Hikaru flopped in my bed and I came out smiling because she was curled up so cutely I didn't want to wake her. I was about to walk out when she mumbled something.

"Wait."

I turned around she was still sleeping. I slowly walked up to her she was begging now.

"Please,wait."

I stared at her for a few seconds, a tear came down her cheek. I yanked her up and hugged her causing her to immediately wake up. I just held her tightly. I finally broke the silence.

"Why.. Why were you crying ?" I said in a cracking voice.

"What?" She was extremely confused,why wouldn't she be.

"You were crying,why?"

"I was dreaming about that day. When you left." She was tearing up again

I pulled her in and lovingly kisses her." It's ok that won't happen again, I promise.

_"At least I hope so." Still tightly holding her._

**I didn't get to put this out fast.**


	5. Man, Akeno youre such a cockblocker

I rolled over on my side so my tail was facing her. It was still wagging. She lightly gripped my tail and I groaned because there are a lot of nerve endings in my tail.

She put my tail in her mouth and I jerked my tail. The reason that we ever do this is if I'm seriously hurt or something it heals my internal and external wounds immediately. We only ever did this one other time and that led to one thing which led to another, let's just say she's not a virgin anymore.

I just put a pillow to my face and winced.

"You can stop now."I said shyly and muffled.

"Ok." She released my tail and I let out a deep sigh.

And luckily for us my mom and dad came in with suitcases when she was sitting on my lap watching tv.

They motioned for me to push Hikaru off my lap. I layed her across the couch and sat back down her feet were in my lap still.

Then a man with tall,dark blue hair man walked in behind them.

After him a blonde hair woman about Hikaru's height curvy and pretty walked in to and closed the door.

Hikaru had a stunned and surprised look on her face. Then she got up.

"Mom,Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked with an awkward smile.

"Huh, mom and dad ? Nice to meet you." I said smiling, after all these years I had never met her parents.

"We came to meet that boyfriend of yours. So where is he?" Said her mom hugging her.

Then Issei and the others came in smiling and laughing.

"Right here!" She said excitedly grabbing his arm and holding onto it.

"WHAT?! THE?!" I screamed holding back the last word.

Issei had only just been filled in about his "boyfriend" role in this "relationship" that had made me so posses I had to go in the back and hit a tree with my fist. I was making holes in the tree and I was starting to bleed from my knuckles so I decided to go inside.

"Hey are you ok ?" She asked with her parents next to her and Issei next to her.

"Hm, how bout, NO!" I said rudely before walking up the stairs.

Hikaru got up and followed me to the room.

"What's wrong with you?" She said angrily.

"Oh nothing, JUST MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS!" I stopped.

"Your parents don't know about me do they ?" I said calmly.

"No, not really." She played with her fingers.

I didn't give a response I just sat back and played my phone.

"Ikki, listen!" she came over and hugged me. I swear of I didn't hold self back I would have pushed her away. But I just sat in my bed paying her no mind.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"I can't do this Hikaru, I'm gonna seriously injure someone eventually." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down. We were face to face and I pulled her down and kissed her. Hard. She didn't pull away this time. It lasted 10 minutes.

"That's the last kiss until your parents leave." I said frowning.

"From now on I'm just your friend, got it ?"

She nodded. I walked downstairs and sat on the floor in front of the other couch where Akeno and Rias were sitting.

Akeno started scratching my head and every time my ears and tail came out. I started wagging and smiling leaning my head back so it was in her lap.

Her mom looked at me and screamed and pointed at me.

"Dog!" Screamed her mom.

They hissed at me an I just buried my face into Akeno's lap and started whining like a scared puppy.

"Mom,dad, she's cat friendly?"She said calming her parents. But in the middle of that I saw her shoot a sad look at me.

I turned my head to look and Akeno just kept petting me like nothing had happened. I barked for the first time and made her parents jump.

Hikaru's eyes were wide because she had said she would be and I quote" the first person to make you bark."

I got up and her parents grabbed her tightly glaring at me. Akeno and Hikaru could tell I was extremely depressed. I was pouting. I was about to snap, or maybe cry I couldn't tell the difference.

I walked into the kitchen and hugged my mom and my dad came into and hugged me to. I had began to cry but didn't make any sound.

My mom went into the den and told everyone to go to sleep. I slept downstairs on the floor because I didn't feel like sleeping near anyone.

I was happy that my guitar was down their with me.

For some reason this whole situation made me think about As long as you love me by Justin Bieber even though I don't like him like that.( No offense to the belibers out there.)

I couldn't sleep so I went outside. I had picked up my guitar from next to the door.

I started strumming out what I could remember from the song. I knew all the words because the song had kept coming on when it was new.

I guess I was being loud because Hikaru came outside to make me be quiet. And "cuddle" I guess but I didn't feel like it.

"The only thing I'm cuddling in my guitar." I said defensively.

"What's wrong?" She kept asking me like she ain't already know.

"Oh, it just feels like I got stabbed in my stomach is all. It's not because my "girlfriend" is convincing her parents that she getting dick from another dude, nothing major." I said turning my head trying not to say anything that might get me slapped.

But guess what? I got slapped anyway.

"You need to stop, it's not my fault that I have to do this." She said frowning.

"It's no one's fault, it's not possible for it to be, it was a deliberate choice." I said trying not to be even more of an asshole.

I stood up and went back inside.

**Hikaru did Ikkito dirty, what is gonna happen next? You don't know? ****neither do I I just roll with what I think up.**


	6. Aw, so cute

Akeno just smiled at me, I on the other hand was freaking out. Why did everyone always crush on me.

"Damnit,shit,fuck,motherfucker,." I was saying every word in the book and running my hands through my hair making it lay back. I was so nervous my claws had started to pierce my bandages.

"Why?"I asked low voice trying incessantly trying extremely hard not to lose my temper.

"Why what ?" Asked Akeno trying to act all cute and sensitive.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about !" I had started to raise my voice which I didn't want to do.

"Just to see you're reaction." She said calmly with a slight giggle in her tone.

I wasn't laughing cause I didn't see what was so funny.

"You really are, a fucking devil you know that?" I said knowing I would probably get a smart remark.

"Thank you!" She squealed like I had meant it as a compliment and I told you,smart ass mouth never fails.

"What ever we'll talk about this later." I said in a very serious tone.

"You're sexy when you're mad." She said I could hear a slight purr coming from her.

I just walked out so I wouldn't say something that would get me slapped.

I went to my room having to pass Hikaru who seemed to want me dead at the time. I walked upstairs and layed on my futon. I drifted into sleep but not without troubles.

When I woke up I found Hikaru right next to me. She had tightly grabbed my arm and her head was nuzzeled in my neck. She was sleeping soundly and I didn't want to wake her up. I tried to pull my arm from her but I was still wounded so it was painful. I did manage to get it out though. I was about to tip toe out of the room when I heard her meow as she streched awake. I just smiled.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and cakey." I said leaning against the doorway.

"Cake, where ?" She asked excitedly. That was the quickest I had ever seen her get up.

"Just kidding. I didn't know you liked cake that much." I said laughing.

"Soooo, no cake then?" Said Hikaru frowning.

"Obviously."I said with a duh look on my face.

She just flopped back on the bed, but she quickly sat up and called me.

"Hey Ikkito, what happened to your arms?" She had a confused and worried look on her face.

"Oh that, you kinda lost your mind last night, like you went full cat hates dog on me." I smiled nervously.

She smacked herself in the forehead and groaned.

"I'm so stupid, I forgot to tell you that that happens when I stress out." She just held her hand there.

"You forget really important things sometimes, you know that ?" I said aggitated because I thought something was wrong.

But wait, why were you stressed out?" I continued.

"Remember that talk we had the night before ?" She said with a pouty face that made me feel really guilty.

"Aww, you do care !" I said laughing before dog piling on her hugging her super tight, it was funny to watch her try to push me off.

"I love you." I said teasingly

"Yea yea." She said settling back in bed, she wasn't gonna be able to sleep.

"Hey what happened to I love you to ?" I said sticking out my lip.

" I love you." She giggled.

I kissed her softly and smiled into it.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Cause you cute." I didn't let her respond I just kept kissing her. I finally let her get up and I went down stairs.

"You still want that cake ? I'll make it for you." I said walking out.

"Really ?!" She hopped on all fours.

"Sure,God you're such a dork, I love you though." I waved as I walked out the room so she couldn't say anything to me.

"Hey!" she screamed as she followed me out.

I just turned around and pulled her close to kiss her.

"Just kidding, I just like to see you mad. I kissed her again before walking out.


	7. On the first day REALLY

Today was the "first day of school" and I was sorta excited about it. I normally hated school... a lot. Mostly for the attention,I hated it. I had girls and guys drooling over me, you would think everyone would love to be in my position. WRONG, It's absolutely terrible I had people asking me out left and right. I was a fucking pimpette. There were only 2 girls I ever fell for and Hikaru is the second. Jule is for another time.

I put on a adventure time belly shirt and camouflage cargo pants with my favorite Vans. Hikaru was wearing a hello kitty tank top with ripped jeans and flight Jordans. I put on my red and black New York snapback and we walked out. I had put on my snapback was because I had changed to my wolf form the only thing that I could control was my tail. My eyes had changed to there golden color and Hikaru's had turned orange. We walked to school and Hikaru was warning me not to do anything.

"Ikkito,try not to maul anyone ok?" Trying to be funny.

"When have I ever... ok." I couldn't say anything because I had or at least felt like it.

"Good." She said kissing my cheek.

We walked up to the school and I put my arm around her and kept walking.

"Kyah!"Screamed a random girl.

"Omg she's so cute!"Screamed another girl.

"Ikkito,don't ." She said with her mouth closed.

"Can't I just." I muttered.

"No." She muttered back at me.

I lifted my head up and my eyes were absorbing light making them look lighter even though I didn't think it could get lighter than that. I just smiled. I swear if I didn't know better I would think a small sparkle had shined because of there reaction.

"Hi, I'm Ikkito Kusugawa." I said trying to get rid of this fake smile as

quick as possible.

"Wow." Is the only reaction I could get now.

Issei approached me and got angry stares from them.

"Hey Ikkito, what's up?" He said smiling.

Oh not much, just being almost mauled by girls but other than that I'm good." He and I bumped fists and walked away with Hikaru. They just watched with their mouth open.

"Might wanna close your mouths,don't want no bugs in there right?" I waved to them they all closed there mouths.

I was walking to class with Issei and Hikaru, I had my arm around her waist and I kissed her roughly this time. She pulled away from me.

"Why did you kiss me so hard ?" She reached up an wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Just wanted to see if you like it better." I said going back in for another kiss.

She pushed me away so I couldn't cut her off.

"Well, I wasn't bad."

"So you liked it." I said smirking.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, learn something new everyday!"I said laughing really hard.

"Uh, Ikkito your such an asshole!" She pushed me away from her.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry you know I love you right? I went behind her and put my arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

I saw our sensei looking at us so I backed away slightly not quite letting go of her waist. We walked into the classroom and 3 of them from the club was there. Rias,Issei, and Akeno. I just stared out the window. Apparently that was sexy and I looked like a deep person. Binary was behind looking as cute as ever.

Quiet down, quiet down I would like to introduce 2 New students.

"Yo, I'm Ikkito Kusugawa." I said winking at them and laughing.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru Mizaki,nice to meet you." She said waving and hugging me.

The girls were going crazy and the guys were eye humping my girlfriend, obviously that posses me off.

"Wow, what a babe." Said a guy in the back.

"Yeah totally." Said the guy on the other side of the room.

"Hey! Chill the fuck out with that!" I said aggressively defending her.

"Excuse me ?" Said our sensei giving me a signal to shut the fuck up.

Rias stood up and asked the teacher If we could sit next to her, he agreed.

I took the seat next to the window. Hikaru sat in front of me.

Class was over and Hikaru had to get her stuff. I was outside the door waiting. The 2 guys came outside to talk to me.

"Hey, can you hook me up with Hikaru?" He asked pervily.

"Hell no." I said leaning against the wall.

"You sure you don't want to rethink that?" He said punching his fist in his hand.

"Yeah." Just as that came out of my mouth he punched me in the stomach, I yelped like a puppy.

They punched me in my face and beat my ass. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt. My eye was black and I was bleeding from my nose and mouth and some how I wasn't crying.

"How aren't you crying?" He asked his fist pulled back ready to hit me again.

"Don't know." I said spitting blood in his face.

"I'm gonna make it happen then." He pulled back his fist and punched me one last time knocking my lower left vampire tooth out.

"Oh shit!" He screamed shoving me aside.

I layed against the wall breathing heavy from my beating. Hilarious came out and saw the blood on the ground and me bruised on the wall.

"Oh my God, Ikkito what happened to you !"Screamed Hikaru burrowing her face in my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just got jumped that's all."' I said smiling showing my lost tooth.

"Ha, you didn't get jumped your just weak." The boy yelled at me.

"Hey babe wanna go out?" He asked.

"Come on let's ditch her." He continued.

"No." She yelled holding me tightly crying.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her off.

I got up clenching my fist.

"Let her go, or I'll break you're arm." I said calmly as if to creep him out.

"Ha,I doubt it you just got your ass kicked." He said laughing at me.

He just grabbed her tighter. I stood up straight and ran up to him and snapped his Allen just below his elbow.

"Gah!" He yelled grabbing his broken arm.

"I wasn't kicking your ass before because she wouldn't have been happy with me. But once you bring her into it your done, last guy I gave 4 chances and now he's dead so you can imagine that my temper is bad when you threaten my girl right?" I said scratching my head and smiling and talking in a happy tone.

"Boo." I hopped making him run away.

I fell on my back because I was bleeding internally. I had Hikaru on her shoulder.

She opened the front door and place me on the couch. I was coughing blood. She was crying into my neck, I could feel the warm tears get cold as they ran down my neck.

I grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her softly.

"Karma's a bitch."I said smiling.

"What do you mean ?" She asked frowning.

"Akeno kissed me when you were in your crazy mode hating me." I said straightforward.

"Is that it?" She asked still frowning.

I nodded she kissed me softly.

"There, now we're even." She said smiling.

"Do you need to suck my blood?" She asked sweetly.

"No and even if I did I can't he knocked my tooth out." I said showing my missing tooth.

"Do you want me to do that other thing ?" She asked shyly.

"Um, if you want you don't have to, you don't have to I could just use warm water.

"No, ill do it !" She yelled quickly.

She started scratching my head making my ears and tail come out.


	8. Again with this damn super cockblocking

I rolled over on my side so my tail was facing her. It was still wagging. She lightly gripped my tail and I groaned because there are a lot of nerve endings in my tail.

She put my tail in her mouth and I jerked my tail. The reason that we ever do this is if I'm seriously hurt or something it heals my internal and external wounds immediately. We only ever did this one other time and that led to one thing which led to another, let's just say she's not a virgin anymore.

I just put a pillow to my face and winced.

"You can stop now."I said shyly and muffled.

"Ok." She released my tail and I let out a deep sigh.

And luckily for us my mom and dad came in with suitcases when she was sitting on my lap watching tv.

They motioned for me to push Hikaru off my lap. I layed her across the couch and sat back down her feet were in my lap still.

Then a man with tall,dark blue hair man walked in behind them.

After him a blonde hair woman about Hikaru's height curvy and pretty walked in to and closed the door.

Hikaru had a stunned and surprised look on her face. Then she got up.

"Mom,Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked with an awkward smile.

"Huh, mom and dad ? Nice to meet you." I said smiling, after all these years I had never met her parents.

"We came to meet that boyfriend of yours. So where is he?" Said her mom hugging her.

Then Issei and the others came in smiling and laughing.

"Right here!" She said excitedly grabbing his arm and holding onto it.

"WHAT?! THE?!" I screamed holding back the last word.

Issei had only just been filled in about his "boyfriend" role in this "relationship" that had made me so posses I had to go in the back and hit a tree with my fist. I was making holes in the tree and I was starting to bleed from my knuckles so I decided to go inside.

"Hey are you ok ?" She asked with her parents next to her and Issei next to her.

"Hm, how bout, NO!" I said rudely before walking up the stairs.

Hikaru got up and followed me to the room.

"What's wrong with you?" She said angrily.

"Oh nothing, JUST MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS!" I stopped.

"Your parents don't know about me do they ?" I said calmly.

"No, not really." She played with her fingers.

I didn't give a response I just sat back and played my phone.

"Ikki, listen!" she came over and hugged me. I swear of I didn't hold self back I would have pushed her away. But I just sat in my bed paying her no mind.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"I can't do this Hikaru, I'm gonna seriously injure someone eventually." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down. We were face to face and I pulled her down and kissed her. Hard. She didn't pull away this time. It lasted 10 minutes.

"That's the last kiss until your parents leave." I said frowning.

"From now on I'm just your friend, got it ?"

She nodded. I walked downstairs and sat on the floor in front of the other couch where Akeno and Rias were sitting.

Akeno started scratching my head and every time my ears and tail came out. I started wagging and smiling leaning my head back so it was in her lap.

Her mom looked at me and screamed and pointed at me.

"Dog!" Screamed her mom.

They hissed at me an I just buried my face into Akeno's lap and started whining like a scared puppy.

"Mom,dad, she's cat friendly?"She said calming her parents. But in the middle of that I saw her shoot a sad look at me.

I turned my head to look and Akeno just kept petting me like nothing had happened. I barked for the first time and made her parents jump.

Hikaru's eyes were wide because she had said she would be and I quote" the first person to make you bark."

I got up and her parents grabbed her tightly glaring at me. Akeno and Hikaru could tell I was extremely depressed. I was pouting. I was about to snap, or maybe cry I couldn't tell the difference.

I walked into the kitchen and hugged my mom and my dad came into and hugged me to. I had began to cry but didn't make any sound.

My mom went into the den and told everyone to go to sleep. I slept downstairs on the floor because I didn't feel like sleeping near anyone.

I was happy that my guitar was down their with me.

For some reason this whole situation made me think about As long as you love me by Justin Bieber even though I don't like him like that.( No offense to the belibers out there.)

I couldn't sleep so I went outside. I had picked up my guitar from next to the door.

I started strumming out what I could remember from the song. I knew all the words because the song had kept coming on when it was new.

I guess I was being loud because Hikaru came outside to make me be quiet. And "cuddle" I guess but I didn't feel like it.

"The only thing I'm cuddling in my guitar." I said defensively.

"What's wrong?" She kept asking me like she ain't already know.

"Oh, it just feels like I got stabbed in my stomach is all. It's not because my "girlfriend" is convincing her parents that she getting dick from another dude, nothing major." I said turning my head trying not to say anything that might get me slapped.

But guess what? I got slapped anyway.

"You need to stop, it's not my fault that I have to do this." She said frowning.

"It's no one's fault, it's not possible for it to be, it was a deliberate choice." I said trying not to be even more of an asshole.

I stood up and went back inside.

**Hilari did Ikkito dirty, what is gonna happen next? You don't know? ****neither do I I just roll with what I think up.**


	9. Restraint

I went in and she followed me. She came to touch my shoulder but I turned around and kissed her so hard she almost fell over, but I held her arms.

"Why didn't you tell them about us ?" I was still kissing her when I asked this.

"I don't know,." She said pulling back to breathe.

"It's killing me to do this you know, I know your not happy and when your not happy I'm not happy either. Your gonna give me sexual frustration." I said holding her.

She just smiled. I walked up to our room to go to sleep. I had a better attitude towards the situation now. Even though I still hate it. Only reason I'm dealing with this is because I love her. I was serious about that sexual frustration thing though.

The next day Hikaru was laying next to me when I woke up. It made me smile to. I shook her awake so we could get ready for school. I got dressed in a black belly shirt and shorts. Today I had on my Air Nikes. I ran down stairs and saw Hikaru's parents at the table eating. I gingerly walked by them with a smile, but as always they just glared at me.

What did I ever do to them? I don't know and I'll probably never find out. I hear her coming down the stairs so I cut her off and kissed her softly. Her parents came running over to see what I was doing with there daughter. I heard that steps so I stopped kissing her and gave her a hug. They gasped when they saw me. I turned my head slightly to see them. They looked like they were cowering to me because they probably were. I let her go and smiled walking back down getting my bag and walking out.

Hikaru's pov

"What were you doing with that... animal?" Asked my mother biting Ikkito's head off again.

"Nothing mom, she just hugged me." I retorted walking down the stairs.

I went to get my bag when my dad put his arm in front of me.

"We don't want you hanging around her, do you understand ?" My dad had a serious face.

I glared at him.

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically.

I grabbed my bag and walked to ketchup with Ikkito which didn't take long.

Ikkito's Pov

I saw Hikaru running to catch up to me so I stopped walking. She jumped at me with open arms. I just smiled and held her in a tight hug. I let her go and we kept walking. I had my arm around her waist and started kissing her. She scratched my back and I could tell something was up. She never did this unless she was stressed out.

"What did they say to you ?" I asked her in a serious and low tone.

She didn't say anything but I knew it had to do with me.

"Was it about me, it probably was. I don't like causing you trouble I could stay with Rias or Akeno." She just dug her claws deeper.

"No, don't leave. Please." She said burying her face in my chest

"Don't worry I won't leave if you don't want me to."

She looked up at me and smirked. I smiled down at her warmly. I kissed her softly and held her.

"Hey, you wanna walk out with me today?"

"What ? Oh it's walk out of school day?"

"Yeah wanna walk out, it's at 12:00, about the middle of lunch."

"Sure, where are we going ?" She asked pulling back from the hug.

"Don't know,we can just chill somewhere, just not near school." I said trying to sound smart.

She agreed and we ran to school, we had to use super speed to get there fast. Class was quick awkward,but quick. Only reason it was weird was because the guy who's arm I broke was glaring at me. So it wasn't really awkward but uncomfortable.

Lunch finally came and we just got up and walked out. There were a lot of other kids walking out. We ran out the side door of the school laughing.

"Have you ever done that before ?" I asked trying to stop laughing.

"Nope, that was the first time."

"I've been doing it every year since middle school." I smiled starting to walk.

"Wow really, well what do you do ?" She asked grasping my arm.

"Well first we can go eat, then wanna go to the park?"

"Sure. Let's go to Wendy's!" She said excitedly.

"Alright then. Onward!" I screamed.

After we went to Wendy's we kept our arrangement. We ran to the park talking about weird subjects. We went from one thing to another and I was trying to figure out how. After all that we finally got to the park when I pulled her to the ground .

"Ow, what was that?!" I put my hand over her mouth cutting her off.

"Shh, your mom's and dad are over there." I whispered loudly.

I was on top of her looking over my shoulder but if someone walked over to is this could easily be mistaken for something else entirely. Her parents started to walk over to us, I thought they heard us. Surprise surprise guess who it was, her mom and dad looking at me on top of their daughter.

Here's the best part, I hadn't noticed how she looked. She had her eyes closed tightly and her hands on my shoulders like she was trying to push me off, or from there perspective I had forced her down.

"Hikaru !?" Screamed her father kicking me in the ribs making me fall over.

"Daddy ?!" She screamed rolling on her side trying to get over to help me.

He got on top of me and started beating... my... Ass. I could have easily turned this whole thing around,but I didn't want Hikaru to be angry with me. He had me by the collar punching and kneeing me in the side like I was a horse. I had my hands on his trying to pry him off me my claws started to come out causing my tail and ears to come out. My eyes had changed to there golden color and my teeth sharpened.

I wouldn't use anything but my claws on him. I cut his hand so he let go then I pushed him off rolling on my stomach. He got up and dug his claws in my head and tail and yanked my tail.

I screamed in pure agony because he had made a gash so deep you could see the bone. This was the first time Hikaru had seen me cry in a long time. He kept beating me stepping on my tail now and still kicking me.

Her mom had been holding her back this whole time. She was screaming and struggling to get to me. I finally stopped moving when he hit me. I had lost so much blood that it pooled on the ground. Today was not a good day to wear a red shirt. I finally managed to get him off of me and I socked him in his face. I was officially done, he had made his own daughter cry. Unforgivable. I couldn't do anything more than that one punch from all the blood loss.

That was a mistake because now he got his claws and dug and dragged them down my back leaving large deep lacerations. They dragged Hikaru leaving me to bleed out. Though after about 2 minutes I had completely blacked.

**Wow,that has to be a brutal as it gets. Trust I ain't never doin it this bad again.**


	10. The hell happened to her

I woke up dizzy and feeling a bit numb and tipsy. Where was I? Why was I here? All questions that were answered when I had remembered what had happened to me.

"Hey,you up now?" I heard a familiar voice Akeno obviously l,only person I know who sounds that sexy no matter what your talking about.

"Yeah but why do I feel so damn heavy ?" I asked making an uncomfortable face.

"You have like 20 blankets on you silly." She said pointing to the ton of blankets I failed to notice.

"How long have I been here? Did anyone see my "tail"?!

"First off, you've been unconscious for 3 days. Second we took you to the doctor we go to to evaluate our bodies. And my own question, why the quote on "tail". She said curiously.

"Have you seen that thing?! You can see my damn spine, it's torn to shreds, you can hardly call that a tail !" I screamed but she put her hand on my mouth to make me calm down.

"Where is everyone?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Outside, they were waiting to see if you woke up." She said smiling timidly.

"And Hikaru?"I asked getting more serious now.

She paused. "She's out there to with.."

"Who ever it is don't let anyone but her !" I screamed cuting her off.

"Ok I'll get her now then." She got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Akeno, love you." I said grinning.

She stopped and smiled back at me before walking out. As soon as she left I threw most of the blankets on the floor about 17.

Hikaru opened the door and looked at me since I had lost feeling in my arm I was stretching with my eyes closed. She ran in and hugged me hard which hurt, a lot I had bandages and stitches all over my body.

"Ow, hey can you ease up on me please?" As soon as I asked she loosened her grip.

"I'm so sorry." She said tightening her grip again.

"My fault, don't worry about it." I said putting my arms around her.

She sniffled and tried hard not to hurt me, but that was impossible to do because I had something everywhere on my body.

I heard noise outside of the door. It was my dad and mom. They were breaking the door down.

"Hey, guys let them in." I yelled trying to sit up.

They let go so my parents could come in. My mom had her hand over her mouth when she saw my face. I had black eyed bruises and deep cuts all over it. My dad came up to me and kissed my forehead. My mom came over and hugged me putting my face in her breast which meant instant death.

"Mom, I can't breathe." I mumbled.

She let go of me and started kissing me all over my face.I didn't complain that time. My parents told me that they love me. I just smiled.

I knew I was in bad shape but I just wanted to know if I could walk. I managed to get to my feet and stand but barely because it hurt obviously. I could walk quite well actually. I got callous to the pain. I couldn't feel my tail at all and could barely lift it but I was still wagging. Why was I not mad right now. Normally I would have slit there throat and been done with it no matter who it was. What stopped me that time ? It was in the past so I just let it go. I had to see my face because I just had to. I looked in the mirror and you know what? I hurt way more than the damage amount of damage that was inflicted on my face.

I had bandages on both my cheeks,a black eye, and a bruise next to my mouth. All in all I didn't look a bad as I thought. Since I don't get scars anywhere but my back I was fine. They told me I could leave so I got dressed and walked out like nothing had happened.

He next day at school when Hikaru and I were walking everyone was looking at me because I had on my snapback and sunglasses. I had my head down and kept walking to class.

"Ms. Kusugawa, could you take off that hat and those sunglasses?" He asked pointing to my bag.

I just turned my hat backwards so he could see my face.

"And the glasses." Acting like he was all big and bad.

I signed deeply. I took off my glasses showing the scar that had been left behind form the black eye. It went from the bottom of my eyebrow to the top of my cheek. The girls all gasped and cooed over me. I stared at him the scar made me look way more intimidating even though I wasn't trying to be. I as making "I don't care face".

"Happy."I said rudely before putting my head down.

He didn't respond, I had put him on hush mode. I could feel him looking at me.

"Well are you gonna teach or what? You're the one who told me take them off its not my fault everyone cares so much." gesturing for him to continue, which he did do.

All the girls were staring at me I had my eyes closed and since I have sensitive hearing I heard everything they were saying. "She's so hot." And "I wonder how she got it?" And one that caught my attention"Its probably a tattoo.". Whaaaat? Why would I get a tattoo? And of all places on my eye. I have enough scars as it is I don't need or want anymore.

"When class was over I walked over to the girls. They were all giddy and excited about me.

"Hey, this scar is real just to let you know." I said smiling.

"How did you get it." One got straight to the point.

"Straight to the point, I like that, I got jumped by some dude." I said rubbing my sore head.

"Aw, poor thing." They all hugged me.

"See ya girls later." I walked out to catch up with Hikaru.

Hikaru was outside the building and I was behind her yelling more her to wait. I finally caught up with her and turned her around.

"Yo hey, wait why didn't you stop ?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

She was crying silently her tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened, why are you crying ?" I said holding her arms.

She didn't say anything she just started to cry louder. I pulled her closer. I held her and then put her on my back to piggyback her home. She finally stopped crying and had her head nestled into my neck.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were crying now, or are you gonna make me wait ?" I asked turning my head slightly.

"I just felt bad that I got you beat up because of me." She sniffles putting her arms around my neck.

Don't worry about that it's in the past, let's just leave it there." I said trying to make her feel better.

We finally got home and came inside. I said her mom sharpening her nails. I got a sharp throbbing pain in my head and I said a flash of Hikaru's crying face. I gasped and put her down grabbing my head. Her dad came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and flipped him than I backed into the corner and whined like a scared puppy.

My eyes were darting back and forth between her and her dad. Then I quickly closed them tightly.

"Ikkito what's wrong ?" She reached out to me.

I opened one eye to look I felt very embarrassed about this whole thing. I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. I felt something rolling down my face I thought I was crying. I put my hand to my face and wipe it off to look. It was blood.

"Hikaru,am I bleeding? I showed her my hand.

"Yeah, from your eye." She had to pause.

**What the f, why is she bleeding from her eye ?** **Find out next chapter ! Just imagine crappy happy music at the end or if you want good music the chorus of this index?&desktop_uri=%2F#/watch?v=5DRxIhtQJFo**


	11. Description since i never told you

I never gave you a description so here.

**Ikkito**

Skin color: Tan

Eye color: Hazel green

Hair color: Light brown

Hairstyle/ Length: 23 in (60 cm) Ponytail, Pigtails

Height:5'5''

Favorite color: Blue

Age: 17

Born:01/01/1996

**Hikaru**

Skin color: White

Eye color: Purple( her eyes change when she how cat mode. When that happens they also change with her emotion.)

Hair color: Light blue

Hairstyle/ Length: 16 in (40 cm) Curly Ponytail

Height: 5'2"

Age: 16

Favorite color: Green

Born:02/14/1995

**If you want a description of anyone else just ask ;D**


	12. Nice to meet you

She grabbed my cheeks and checked my temperature.

"Your burning up, you said you were ok."

"I hate hospitals what can I say." I grinned.

She made me get up and go upstairs to lay down. She layed me down in my bed and I take her down with me. I pulled her in for a kiss but she pushed away.

"I don't want to get sick too." She kissed my head and got up.

"Aw, man I haven't gotten a kiss in a whole hour." I frowned.

She came over and kissed my forehead. "Happy now."

"Yep." I grinned.

I pulled my laptop from under the bed and started playing Minecraft and watching (no advertisement meant here) Markiplier on YouTube. I had gotten the mob talker an was talking to blaze and the jelly lady, because they were the funniest. Hikaru came in hugging a teddy bear I had given her a few months ago.

"Aw, you still have that ?" I said teasing her.

She just pouted and layed next to me. I held her for a while until her dad came in and I'm not gone' lie I was kinda' scared. He walked over to us but I didn't let her go I just kinda held her tighter. He reached his hand out and I closed my eyes and flinched.

He had his hand out for me to shake it. I just looked at Hikaru and then back at him.

"You want me to shake your hand?" I said looking up at him and Hikaru was looking at me softly.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"That's not how it works." Gritting my teeth.

"Huh?" He leaned in closer.

"I think you heard me. You kick my ass and then all of a sudden we're all nice and friendly like in the fairytales, I don't think so." I rudley started to raise my voice.

"Listen.." I cut him off.

"You think that I'm a game or something you got the wrong one!"I sat up starting to yell.

"Know what I don't like trouble so ok were good. You know about us right ?" I asked raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms like the rock.

"Yep." He said putting his hand back out I shook it this time.

A few Weeks later

"Hikaru you comin' to the party with me ?" I had on my Yolo belly shirt and my ripped shorts with Jordan's. She shook her head.

"Really,I might do some things so don't be mad it's not that bad. I hugged and kissed her before walking out to the house down the block.

I got to the party and there were Skittle shots and I was all over those. My favorite song came on "Red nose". All the girls started trying to dance all sexy around me but not doing to well. Then out of no where one girl looking fine as hell by the way, came up to me dancing "like a red nose" on me. Grinding on me looking back at me. I grabbed her waist and started moving with her.

She leaned up real close to my face,she was definitely about to kiss me. I smiled at her my arms still on her waist. She moved so close I felt her lips brush against mine. Everyone was looking at me like I would really kiss her.

My other song came on giving me a reason to back up off her. Riding Dirty the other girls were trying to grind now. They really didn't know nothing about this. This was no time for grinding. Wrong song. Almost every other song the girls were trying to keep up with me and that girl.

Then all of a sudden in the middle of a song they changed it to Your a Jerk. This was a song the guys knew they were jerking with me taking skittle shots. The girls were trying, failing but trying none the less. We laughed at them while I got lower down to the point where I thought I would fall over.

I was so drunk I knew I would have to get home now. I was about to walk out when the girl I was dancing with stopped me.

"Where are you going ?"she yelled pushing me back by my chest.

"Gotta get home to my girl." I dropping my head every few seconds.

She frowned and moved out of the way and got under my arm.

"Fine,but let me walk you home."

"Kk."I smiled at her.

We walked down the street and almost every other block she pulled my arm around her like we were dating. She kept looking up at me. I had instinctively had my left eye closed but I had to open it because most of my peripheral vision comes from there. She looked up at me one more time but stopped walking. I could see my house it was only to houses down.

She turned and pulled my face to hers to try to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Stop that, I have a girl waiting for me." I said backing up two small steps.

She looked down then came up to me and hugged me.

"Lets go to my house !" I dragged her along.

I opened up the front door and yelled"I'm back b's!" I knew even though most of my senses were gone I I cussed that loud in my house, my ass would be on a silver platter.

I flopped down on the couch and Hikaru came down in a big t-shirt and short shorts on.

"Hey your home." She walked up to me and sat on my lap.

I kissed her then nibbled on her neck. That's when she pushed me away.

"Who's your friend?"

"I met her at the party and I never asked her name."

"So,what I it?" I asked.

"My name is Sora,nice to meet you?" She grinned turning her head.


End file.
